


More than a father

by aida_in_love



Series: More than a father [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Come Shot, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, Rough Sex, Sex, Shyness, mentions of punishment, triggers for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Harrison Wells's foster care has always been a pleasure for Barry.<br/>Not only that his foster dad is funny and smart - he is also good looking.<br/>And since Barry goes to college, he realizes that this 'admiration' is way more than just that.<br/>It's love.</p><p>But does Harrison love him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a father

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [More than a father 逾父逾子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929338) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Hey dears!
> 
> First of all, I was really happy about all your reviews on my first Barrison fic. You guys are really awesome! And well - you deserve a new story :)  
> (about my first story: I thought about writing a sequel but I don't have much free time and I can't motivate myself to write in english. I'm just not good enough.)
> 
> And be warned, this fic is kinky af. Check the tags.
> 
> Special thanks to [my beta](http://palpablenotion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> enjoy!

Harrison felt something warm against his body and subconsciously wrapped his arms around whatever it was since it felt so nice to have it there. He took a deep breath and inhaled a scent he knew. A scent that made him freeze and caused him to open his eyes. 

It was dark in his bedroom. All he could see in the moonlight were the contours of a familiar face. 

"Barry," he mumbled drowsily as he withdrew his hands and laid them on Barry's chest instead, with the intention to push him away, but he was way too tired to move any further. "Barry, wake up." 

 

Barry opened his eyes slowly and smiled into the darkness. 

"What have I told you I'd do if you crawled into my bed one time more?" Harrison asked the 20-year old, a reproachful note in his voice. 

"That there’d be consequences," Barry replied. 

"You're too old to climb into my bed," Harrison continued as he sat up, completely awake by now. "I understand that college is hard for you, but-" 

"But you don't want me here." 

Harrison sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. 

 

"I don't want you here in my bed, that’s correct." 

"But you don't want me in your house either," Barry whispered and sat up too. 

"This is ridiculous." 

"You had no time last weekend." 

"I told you I was with a friend." 

 

Barry ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.  

"What kind of friend?" 

"No one you know. And now go!" 

"Dad-" 

"Don't call me that," Harrison said, rather hissed, and the way he did made Barry feel way too broken not to cry. 

"Go to your own bed, now." 

Barry sniveled audibly, but Harrison acted like he didn’t hear it. So Barry stood up and spent Friday night alone in his own room and own bed. 

 

* 

 

Barry didn't know how to behave around his foster dad anymore. He had always loved him, admired his intellect and yes, his appearance as well. He was a very good looking, incredibly talented man and the older Barry became, the more he realized that this 'admiration' was way more than that. 

It was love. 

If only Harrison loved him back. 

But no matter what Barry did, how subtle he was, Harrison never got the hints. So Barry had decided to sneak in his bed every night he visited him from college. He had decided to end the silence and to finally 'act.' 

Thus, he went to Harrison's bedroom Saturday night too, crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to that warm body he wanted to see naked so badly. 

 

"Barry," Harrison moaned, frustration evident, and Barry took his chance to speak up before Harrison was fully awake. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too," Harrison whispered back, opening his eyes. 

"You don't understand. I really love you," Barry breathed in a begging undertone, reached his left hand out and guided it along Harrison's body, reaching between his legs. 

 

"What – Barry!" Harrison shouted. He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. "What are you trying to achieve? Why are you touching - I already had a sex talk with you." 

"Too much talking, not enough showing." 

Harrison reached for his glasses so that he could survey Barry's expression better. 

"Are you drunk?" 

 

Barry sighed, sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. 

"I meant what I said," he murmured. 

"Barry-" 

"Why do you say my name like that?" Barry wanted to know and looked at his foster dad with pleading eyes, making it impossible for Harrison to maintain eye contact. "Why do you treat me like that? I'm not a child anymore. I know what I want. Who I want-" 

"Oh Barry." 

"You’re doing it again. Take me seriously for once!" 

 

Without saying anything, Harrison crawled on top of Barry, sat on his thighs, gripped his hands and pinned them next to Barry. 

Barry looked at Harrison's mouth, heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t even bring himself to fight against his foster father as excitement sparked in him. His eyes went then to his crotch, where their bodies touched. 

"You want it like that?" Harrison asked in a low voice and bent his head down to be at Barry's level. 

Barry started to tremble. He wanted him so much that he could barely keep himself calm. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep with children," he whispered into Barry's ear and jumped up then. "And especially not when they're MY children." 

Barry swallowed thickly and stared at Harrison who opened the door. 

"When I was a teen I had some weird fantasies too." 

 

Humiliated and barely keeping tears at bay, Barry stood up and walked to the door. Before he went through it, he paused to say: "You're not a fantasy. You're my love." 

 

*

 

When Barry asked Harrison what his plans for the next weekend were, he told him that he had already made plans with the friend from before. 

It turned out that his friend was female and Harrison's girlfriend. 

Barry was furious. 

He couldn't remember Harrison having more than just one-time-things within the past years. But a girlfriend was a serious issue. The fact that this serious issue was female bothered Barry too. Until now he had thought that Harrison was homosexual or at least bisexual. 

Now a girlfriend? 

For Barry, the world became very dark. It lost its colors, voices blurred. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing but the fact that Harrison didn't believe him. Believe in his love. And if he did, he didn't care enough to talk with him about it again. 

 

* 

 

It was months later when they acted normal around each other again. One weekend, Barry visited his dad again and exceptionally, Harrison didn't spend it with that woman. 

 

Harrison woke up at night due to a loud thunder. At first, he thought he could just fall back asleep, but then he remembered Barry. 

He had been afraid of thunderstorms ever since. And this one was so loud, it even woke Harrison up. And he used to be a sound sleeper. 

 

On tiptoes, Harrison sneaked into Barry's room and turned the light on. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw how tear-stained Barry's face was. He was trembling and staring into the distance, gripping the blankets. 

"Barry", Harrison mumbled, ran to him and sat next to him, stroking his head. "Barry, everything's okay." 

 

Barry sniveled and slapped Harrison's hand away. 

"Why didn't you come in my bed like you always do when there is a thunderstorm?" 

"You didn't want me to do that again." 

"That's an exception", Harrison declared, gripped Barry's hand and pulled him up. 

 

Barry was so speechless that he stopped crying. He let Harrison pull him into his bedroom and Barry couldn't help but feel happy about the fact that he was shirtless. This way he could be able to seduce Harrison easier than if he had been completely dressed. 

But before he could really think about his actions, he was lying in the queen sized bed, looking into blue eyes, deep as the ocean. 

"Don't be afraid. It's just light and noise." 

A sad look appeared on Barry's face. 

"It was a thunderstorm when my parents didn't come back home", Barry whispered, tilting his head forth on Harrison's chest. 

"I know", Harrison whispered with his soft, deep voice that made Barry feel home. 

"I love you." 

Barry felt how Harrison slipped away from him, so Barry looked up at him. 

"I'm seri-" 

"Barry." 

"I want to sleep with you – ahhh", Barry screamed and ducked his head when there was another thunder whereupon Harrison laughed loudly. 

"Oh, Barry. You're really cute." 

"I'm not just that", Barry said with a wobbly voice and snuggled up to Harrison who was already completely at the wall with his back.

"True. You're also hilarious." 

 

Barry contracted his brows and looked angrily at Harrison. 

"And now, since you're calm again, you can go back to your room. I also think that the thunderstorm is over", Harrison said and sat back up. 

"How can I convince you that I'm serious about you?" 

"There's no way-" 

 

Harrison stopped talking when Barry jumped on him and tried to kiss him. He tried gripping Harrison's wrists to pin them down, but soon Harrison held Barry's wrists and bent his head away when Barry wanted to kiss him. 

However, another thunder caused Barry to freeze. 

 

"Shh", Harrison soothed him while he stroked up and down Barry's spine with his big hands. 

Barry needed a moment to realize how awkward the position was the two of them were sitting there. Harrison's legs were half crossed, half stretched and Barry's arms wrapped around his body while he was hiding his face in his neck. 

"Everything's okay", Harrison mumbled further and kept stroking his back. 

 

Barry felt that his left leg was between his foster dad's legs and his own crotch was pressing against Harrison's hip bone. He lightly pushed his knee further against what he felt and Harrison stopped stroking him immediately. But he didn't withdraw himself either. He let Barry press himself against him, but suddenly pushed him away and jumped out of the bed. 

Barry was watching how he walked across the room, stroking his face and massaging his temples. Barry also thought that there was a bulge between his legs. 

Or maybe it was just his wishful thinking. 

"Go." 

"Daddy-" 

"Don't call me like that." 

 

* 

 

The old tragedy started again. Barry stopped calling Harrison when he was away at college and the few times he did and asked whether he could see him, Harrison had no time, because he was with his girlfriend. 

Barry could feel that he was losing Harrison. And there was such a deep pain in his heart, that he began to cry at night. 

And by day, he stopped eating or studying. 

 

All his thoughts revolved around that person who used to be his dad and best friend for years. And now he wanted him to be even more than that. 

His lover. 

 

* 

 

Two weeks after Barry stopped calling Harrison and stopped replying to Harrison's phone calls, Harrison took a day free and drove to the college where Barry lived. He knew the number of his room and went straight to it, he raised his hand and wanted to knock, but paused to think. 

Why was he even here? 

He was worried about his foster child, that was for sure. 

But Barry was not a child anymore. 

Had Harrison even the right to worry about him on that level? 

With that explanation? 

Being worried about the child? 

 

He took a deep breath and tried to forget what he was thinking when he knocked at the door. 

 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me", Harrison replied with a catch in his voice and cleared his throat then. "Let me in?" 

 

Harrison felt guilty when Barry opened the door. He looked horrible, pale - lifeless almost and Harrison thought that this was also his fault. 

"Barry-" 

"What is it?" Barry asked, standing square in the door frame to block possible entry, holding Harrison's gaze. 

"I'm worried about you." 

 

For a second, maybe just a moment, something in Barry's eyes lit up, but his eyes were soon captured by the old sadness again.

"Of course you are. I'm your foster child." 

 

Harrison smiled, nodded and touched his glasses lightly. He took a deep breath before he reached his hand out and pushed Barry away to enter his room. 

 

"Hey - what? Get out!" Barry yelled furiously, but Harrison had already seen what a mess his room was. 

Everywhere was clothes and rubbish; there was a musty smell in the room and Harrison simply had to open his window. 

 

Harrison glanced at Barry's bed and thought he saw a sweater of his that was missing. 

 

Barry gripped that cloth abruptly and hid it behind his back, pressing his shoulders against a wall and looking at the ground. 

 

"Is that the sweater I'm searching for ages?" 

"No." 

"Show me!" 

"I didn't want to let you in and you have no right to look at my clothes – hey!" 

Harrison wrapped his arms around Barry, tried to get the sweater in his hands. 

 

It was his smell that made Barry give in. He couldn't concentrate anymore, so his hands lost their strength whereupon Harrison gripped the sweater and looked at it with a stern expression. 

"Why did you steal my sweater? It's my favorite." 

"I know", Barry replied in a whisper and inhaled deeply. 

 

Harrison laid a hand on Barry's ruffled hair. 

"Did something happen?" 

 

Barry laughed angrily, slapped Harrison's hand away and walked through the room, starting to collect his dirty clothes to be busy and seem less miserable. 

"What do you mean? Do you mean you permanently pushing me away? Or permanently rubbing in my face that you're so happy with your girlfriend?" 

"First of all, you stopped calling me and-" 

"Just because you-" 

"Don't interrupt me", Harrison ordered in a low voice that made Barry freeze but it also brought a slight blush on his cheeks, making him look alive. 

"Sorry, daddy", he whispered. "Want to punish me?" 

 

Barry bit his lips when he said that. He regretted it. He knew Harrison would just be angry again and walk away. Leave him. 

Although Barry didn't want to let him in, he didn't want him to leave. In fact, Barry had been hoping for Harrison to visit him when he stopped seeking Harrison's conversation. 

Harrison laughed lightly and shook his head. 

"I'll ignore what you just said and continue: You stopped calling me. I didn't push you away, I even called you often. Three times yesterday, you didn't answer your phone." 

Barry let the clothes he collected fall on the ground again and turned to the window. 

"But you were the first to always say 'no'." 

"Because some days, or rather nights, you act like you don't know how old I am." 

"I do know", Barry whispered and gripped the windowsill. "That's also one reason why I love you so much." 

 

Harrison closed his eyes for a moment and felt his racing heartbeat. 

He had tried to be a good parent, but he couldn't deny that he didn't want to be a parent anymore. He had always worshipped Barry and God forbid, he had never touched him any way other than fatherly. And yet, hearing his boy talking that way brought something in Harrison up, that had been locked deep inside of him. 

He might feel the same for Barry as Barry for him. 

 

"We broke up", he suddenly said. "I wanted to tell you before, but you didn't answer my calls." 

"Who dumped who?" Barry asked without turning around. 

"Guess!" 

 

Barry strengthened his grip and swallowed. 

"You?" 

"Clever boy," he heard Harrison's voice and felt his breath on his neck. 

"And why?" 

"Guess." 

 

Barry turned around and looked at Harrison's lips, pressing firmly together. Then he looked in his eyes, looking at him with something between fatherly and a different kind of love Barry had never seen before. 

"Oh my god", Barry breathed as he realized what Harrison was aiming at. "Because of me?" 

"You're really smart, Barry", Harrison laughed, "but sometimes you tend to not see what is obvious." 

"What is obvious? I tried so hard to make you want me and now-" 

"Now I fear that after one night you'd realize that I'm too old." 

 

Harrison turned away, still holding the sweater in his hands. 

"I'm never afraid, Barry. I hate that feeling", he whispered and heard Barry's laugh. 

"Too old? No, I – I love you just the way you are", Barry said, encouraged by what his foster dad had mentioned before. "I will always love and want you. You're the most intelligent, handsome and special person I know." 

"I'm indeed very handsome, aren't I?" Harrison joked as he turned back to Barry, the beginnings of hope glimmering in his eyes. 

"You're so handsome it's almost rude." 

 

Harrison grinned, letting the tiny wrinkles around the corner of his eyes appear. 

 

Barry's heart beat faster than the moment before when Harrison laid his right hand on Barry's neck and stroked tenderly with his thumb over his cheek. 

"What are your plans for this weekend?" 

Barry swallowed. 

"Do you mean-" 

"Do you want to come ...?", he asked with a wide smile and waited for a while, letting it seem as if the sentence was over, so Barry blushed extremely and lowered his head, "... home?" 

Barry laughed and put both of his hands on Harrison's. 

"Sure!" he cheered and Harrison withdrew his hand slowly. 

"Fine", he said and disappeared without saying anything. 

 

* 

 

"I'm mad at you!" Barry said as he entered the house. "You stole my sweater." 

"You mean I took MY sweater with me which YOU had stolen from ME?" 

Barry let his bag sink on the ground of the living room and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I needed that sweater." 

"To dream about me?" Harrison asked with a teasing undertone, but Barry just nodded his head. 

"Yes." 

 

Harrison lowered his head for a second and looked straight into Barry's eyes then. 

"I want you to stop living in a dream. I want that we have a serious relationship. Not just a one-night-stand or anything. Stop dreaming, start living. You won't need that sweater anymore, you'll have me."

Barry's jaw dropped and he had to sit down, barely able to hold back his grin. 

"A relationship ..." 

"If that's not what you want-" 

"I do want that!" 

"And again you interrupted me." 

Barry felt the blood in his cheeks and his heartbeat in his head. 

"I'm such a naughty boy. When I'll continue with behaving like that, what will you do?" 

 

"I would punish you. But not like you want it. Not with a kinky spanking or anything." Harrison leaned over the desk, closer to Barry. "I'm pretty experienced, little Barry. I could make you feel so good, give you the sense of feeling too much, but never give you really enough until you're a sobbing mess and apologize and give completely in." 

 

Barry averted his gaze sheepishly, whereupon Harrison leaned back. 

 

"I knew you just thought you wanted me. But you don't. You can't even look at me." 

"I do", Barry whispered with a wobbly voice. "I want you so bad, I can barely keep it together." 

 

Harrison contracted his brows. 

 

"I feel so ... overwhelmed. I can't think clear", Barry mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Harrison laughed, stood up and walked to where Barry sat, putting a hand on his neck. 

 

Barry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Can I call you 'daddy' in bed?" 

He felt how Harrison's hand winced. 

"I'd understand if it insulted you. Though I don't want to hurt you, of course not. For me – you simply are my daddy, the greatest human being on earth. Calling you like that, makes me feel like I'm your boy, I feel closer. I feel sheltered." 

"Okay", Harrison replied after a while of silence and squeezed Barry's neck a bit. "What are you waiting for?" 

 

Barry jumped up, looked in Harrison's eyes, then up and down his body, blushed and laid one hand on his mouth. 

"Oh god", he mumbled, but Harrison just laughed once more, gripped Barry's free hand and pulled him after him, heading to the bedroom. 

"I have to admit, just because of your flirtations, I realized how much you mean to me," Harrison told him, without turning around, "I mean I always told you that I loved you, but the love changed, I guess. I'm a scientist, I can't explain that kind of stuff." 

 

They reached the bedroom. 

Harrison stood still, turned around and looked at Barry, who was completely blushed and staring into the distance. 

"And I don't want to", Harrison added as he gripped Barry's shoulders, pressing a kiss on his nose. 

Barry clenched his fists and mumbled something Harrison couldn't understand. 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know how to do this." 

"Do you mean technically or emotionally?" 

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" Barry hissed and made Harrison smile. 

"So it's an emotional issue." 

 

Slowly, Barry leaned his head on Harrison's shoulder and closed his eyes when strong arms hugged him. 

"I wanted you for so long. I won't survive seeing you naked. How am I supposed to go on after seeing you naked?" 

Suddenly, Harrison pushed Barry away, gripped his chin and turned his head up, looking into his eyes. 

"Barry, when you have second thoughts-" 

"My god, no. No. I love you, I want you. I -" He bit his lip when he looked down the body before him. 

"Just do something so that I have no time to think about how embarrassing this is." 

"We can still go back to the father – son – relationship." 

"But I want a proper relationship and still call you daddy", Barry explained and pressed a kiss on Harrison's lips. But the kiss didn't last for long, Harrison turned his head away, fisted Barry's hair and slammed him against the next wall, pressing his shoulders against it with his hands. 

"Little Barry, daddy doesn't like when he gets kissed. Or touched without permission." 

Barry wanted to laugh – Harrison talking like that was everything he had ever wanted. 

No. 

It was better. 

 

"God, punish me already, Daddy." 

"Stop begging for a punishment, you wouldn't like it. Also, I can't punish you for doing something when you didn't know the rules, can I?" 

Barry licked his lips when Harrison took his glasses off and laid them on the cupboard. 

"Sit on the bed and listen", Harrison ordered and Barry hesitated, but obeyed and watched how Harrison turned around and slowly started to undress himself. 

"You'll stay still most of the time, do what I say – only what I say", he said as he started to unbutton his white shirt. 

 

When Barry was young, he had always thought about why Harrison was wearing his business clothes even on the weekends. But right now he admired him for it. Harrison in a white shirt and black trousers was the hottest Harrison he knew. 

Until now. 

He didn't know how Harrison looked like when he was naked. 

 

"You can always tell me when it hurts. You telling me when something is wrong is the most important rule, do you get that?" he asked and let the shirt sink to the ground, exposing his muscular arms and extraordinary abs. 

Barry shoved his hands between his legs, pressing against his blooming erection. 

"Barry? Do you even listen?" 

"Yes, Daddy, anything. I'll do anything", Barry murmured in a trance when Harrison crossed his arms. His body was unbelievable. Barry would have loved to stare at it for hours.And he couldn’t wait to feel it against his own. But at the same time, he was extremely embarrassed and nervous. 

In front of him was the man who had helped him through the hard times in life, through illness, through his puberty. He had given him everything a real dad would've done. 

But Barry wanted more. 

Luckily, Harrison started to open his belt, but Barry tensed up and buried his face in his hands. 

 

"Oh God, I can't do this. I can't-" 

"You don't want to have sex?" 

"Stop questioning my feelings!" 

"Every second sentence of you is that you can't." 

"Just fuck me already!" Barry hissed, his cheeks cardinal red. 

 

Harrison just clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

"Language, Barry boy. I did not raise you to speak like that." 

Barry laughed in embarrassment and swallowed. 

"Just do anything ... finally. Please." 

 

Harrison smiled when he unzipped his pants and let them sink down. 

 

"Dear God", Barry mumbled and averted his gaze again. He couldn't look at him. Not now. Not like this, when Harrison was watching his reaction as intensively as now. 

He was still staring at the ground when he heard footsteps coming closer. Harrison knelt down before Barry and watched him with a sorrowful expression. 

 

"Barry Allen", Harrison whispered, reached his hand out and stroked fondly through Barry's hair. "My Barry." 

"I love you", Barry said. "I really do. And if I act weird - that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do." 

"Are you really sure that you-" 

"You're asking me again? For real?" 

"And you interrupted me. Again." 

Barry could finally manage to turn his head to Harrison and forced himself to not look lower than his collar bones. 

"Sorry." 

"And yes, I'm asking you one last time, because I would not feel so good if you suddenly realized that this feeling you have for me is not more than a slight crush and want me to stop. Though I would stop, of course. I will always stop when you feel uncomfortable. You're my boy, and I want you to feel good." 

 

Barry couldn't help – he felt how tears flooded his eyes and smiled happily. 

"Right now I'm as sure as never before that I really love you. More than just a father and that I want to be intimate with you." 

 

Harrison returned his smile, tilted his head up and kissed Barry on his lips the first time ever. 

It was different than the clumsy kiss before. This kiss was real. It felt unreal, though. 

 

Barry wanted to open his mouth, but Harrison withdrew himself again way too soon, grinning teasingly at Barry and stood up. 

As he did, Barry glanced at his crotch and looked away immediately. 

"Oh God, oh God-" 

"Get naked." 

Barry looked motionlessly at him when Harrison doffed his socks.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" 

Abruptly, Barry jumped up and stripped down his clothes as fast as possible. He was just done when he felt a chest against his shoulder blades and an underarm on his own chest. 

Barry smiled and leaned his head back, relaxing in his foster dad's arms as he received soft kisses on his neck. 

 

"I love you too", Harrison whispered when he arrived at his ear. He sucked then at his earlobe, whereupon Barry tensed and ducked his head reflexively. 

"Bending away when daddy wants to kiss you?" 

"I didn't want to, it's just – I'm a bit ticklish there." 

"Why didn't I know that?", Harrison asked reproachfully. 

"You never sucked my earlobe before", Barry laughed and felt Harrison's breath against his neck – he was laughing too. 

"Wasted years." 

 

Barry laughed when Harrison turned him around and gripped his head with both hands. He wasn't as nervous as before. 

Now he was looking in Harrison's eyes and felt safe. 

Home. 

 

Harrison kissed Barry again, took his time to scan his body with his warm, big hands. He pushed his tongue in Barry's mouth when he shoved his hands on his ass and squeezed it. 

Barry had his hands motionless hanging down his body. Harrison didn't know whether Barry was always as passive as that, or whether he acted like that because Harrison had told him to do only what he ordered him to do. 

 

"Don't you want to wrap your arms around me?", Harrison wanted to know. 

"Do you want me to wrap my arms around you? Because you said that I shouldn't do anything." 

Harrison laughed, gripped Barry's butt firmer and pulled his pelvis against his own, rubbing their erections together. 

"Good boy, you actually listened." 

"I want to be good for daddy", Barry whispered with a grin but bit his lips as soon as Harrison pressed his crotch harder against his. 

 

Barry leaned his forehead on Harrison's shoulder and tried to stay still and calm when Harrison stroked his back and pressed against him over and over again. 

"Daddy", Barry mumbled. "God – you feel so good. I-" 

 

Harrison took Barry's shoulders and pushed him with his back on the bed behind him. Barry laughed nervously and didn't move other than hiding his crotch with both hands while Harrison was fetching lube. 

"What is that?", he asked when he turned around and saw how Barry hid his genitals. 

"What is what?" 

 "Show daddy what is there", Harrison commanded and opened the bottle of lube. 

Barry swallowed thickly, stared into the distance and slowly removed his hands. 

It was pure agony to wait until Harrison finally said something. 

Barry had expected to hear something, anything to make him feel more awkward, more embarrassed. 

"Turn on your stomach for me." 

Suddenly, Barry asked himself why he had been afraid of hearing something mean. It was Harrison Wells. 

His Harrison. 

He would never hurt him. 

Barry obeyed and laid on his stomach, trying to relax.

 

"Stretch your hands out." 

Barry did so and felt how the mattress shifted when Harrison crawled on the bed as well. 

 

He started to kiss Barry's back. He kissed it on different places so that Barry just had to ask him after a few minutes. 

"What weird places are you kissing?" 

"Your moles." 

Barry blushed and pressed his lips together. 

"They're beautiful," Harrison said and let his body sink down on Barry's straddling one of Barry’s legs to get some friction as he started to push Barry's cheeks apart and brush over his entrance. 

 

Barry gripped the sheets underneath him, tried to stay calm, but he couldn't resist. After a few strokes, he pushed his ass back, wanting more of that feeling. 

"Don't," Harrison simply said and stopped his movements. "Just don't do anything and I'll continue." 

"Sorry, Daddy," Barry breathed and turned his head to the side where Harrison was. They locked eyes and Barry wanted to smile, but contorted his face when Harrison shoved one slick finger directly up his ass. Barry didn't even know when he had slathered his finger, he only knew that it felt amazing. 

"Daddy", Barry begged. "More kisses." 

 

Harrison laughed, but gave Barry what he wanted. He kissed his cheek, his chin and then his lips while his finger kept pushing slowly in and out. 

"You're a handsome boy, Barry." 

"Your body is wa-ahh-ay  better", Barry moaned as Harrison hit his prostate. 

"Does my boy like that?" Harrison asked teasingly and sat on Barry's thighs, to have a better angle and get deeper into him. 

"Shit," Barry whined when the long finger again completely pressed into him. 

"Language." 

"Merde." 

"You think the same word sounds better in French?" 

"Silly me. No one can fool you. You're Dr. Harri- Oh GOD!" 

Harrison had inserted two fingers and pushed them roughly in and out, causing Barry to push his ass up. 

"DON'T DO THAT!" Harrison hissed and pulled his fingers immediately out. 

"I'm sorry," Barry mumbled sheepishly. "Really." 

"No, you're not. You just want me to continue." 

"Or punish me for my bad behavior," Barry joked and looked back. 

"Even if I wanted to spank you, I can't, since I'm not experienced in whatever this action is that you want. I don't know how to do it," Harrison admitted. 

It was the first time ever that Barry heard how Harrison couldn't do something. 

That made everything just more perfect and Barry's heart melted. 

He was only human after all. 

 

"Hitting someone's ass can't be that difficult." 

"I don't want to hurt you. Period." 

"But-" 

"Be quiet and turn around," Harrison insisted and got off Barry, so that he could obey. 

 

Barry was comfortable on his back when he saw how Harrison slathered his cock with lube. He couldn't believe that they were really that far. 

He was in bed with the person he loved. 

Again, he eyed Harrison's wrinkles. This time the ones around the corners of his mouth. This man was so beautiful that Barry felt goose pimples on his arms. 

 

Suddenly, Harrison looked in his eyes and Barry grinned nervously back. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"How much I love you", Barry replied. "And how much I want you." 

Harrison smiled smugly, gripped one of Barry's legs and laid his knee on his shoulder as he sat on Barry's other thigh. 

"I would've felt insulted if you had been thinking about something else", Harrison laughed, slid closer to Barry's crotch, took his penis in one hand and pressed it firmly against Barry's entrance. 

 

Barry bit his lips, closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillows. Harrison's penis was big. Way bigger than just two fingers and Barry doubted that he had ever been filled up like this. 

Barry's cock throbbed at the thought of that and again, he blushed further. 

 

Harrison just smiled and began to thrust into his foster child again and again. 

"Look at me", he ordered, but Barry didn't move. 

"Open your eyes", he said and slowed his movements down. "Little boy!" 

Barry opened his eyes. 

"I can't", he whispered. "I can't look at you." 

Suddenly, Harrison pulled out, whereupon Barry moaned his disapproval. Harrison let Barry's knee sink down and sat between Barry's thighs instead, patting his lap. 

"Come here." 

 

Barry sat up and supported himself on his arms. 

"Huh?" 

"On daddy's lap." 

Barry spread his legs and slid on Harrison's knees. 

"Further up, Barry, you're smart, don't act like you're stupid", Harrison said as he stroked his own cock and held it, so that Barry understood what he wanted. 

Barry slid closer and let himself sink on his lap and his cock into him. He moaned again and wanted to avert his gaze, but Harrison gripped his chin, also his back with his other hand and held Barry still. 

"And now you'll look at me!" 

 

Barry felt the heartbeat in his head and laid his hands hesitantly on Harrison's shoulders. 

"You can control the rhythm, but look at me!" Harrison insisted and Barry nodded. 

"Okay, Daddy," Barry agreed and started to lightly bounce and let his body sink back on Harrison's penis, making it hit his prostate every time. 

 

Again, Barry couldn't hold his gaze for long. He loved Harrison, and yet was it so embarrassing that he simply had to bury his head in his neck to smell his scent and be safe from his glances. 

"Oh Barry", Harrison sighed. "Is it so hard to look at me?" 

"It's impossible", Barry breathed and got pushed off the body and on his back again. Before Barry could realize what was going on, Harrison was between his legs, back inside him and also on top of him. 

He was everywhere, fucking him in a quick pace now, still able to press soft kisses on Barry's mouth which formed a contrast between the rough movements down between their bodies. 

Barry dug his nails into Harrison's hair, although Harrison didn't tell him to. But he needed to feel his daddy. 

Harrison's movements became faster and faster, his stomach rubbed over and over again against Barry's erection and he didn't know how long he could take it anymore. 

 

"Daddy, daddy, I'm-" 

"Don't tell me you've reached your limit already", Harrison said and caused Barry to blush more. 

"I'm sorry, I'm-" 

Harrison slowed down and sat up to look in Barry's eyes and spread his legs a bit. 

 

"Don't say sorry. Like you said, you're overwhelmed", Harrison agreed, gripped Barry's cock and started to jerk him off while he slowly thrusted his cock in and out. 

"D-daddy, oh god, oh my- I-" 

Barry bit his hand and averted his gaze when he came over Harrison's hand. 

 

Harrison slapped that hand away and guided his sticky hand to Barry's mouth. 

"Clean me up." 

Barry was still in trance of his aftershock and couldn't react yet, thus Harrison wiped his hand on Barry's hair. 

 

He gripped Barry's hip bones and picked his pace up again. He did it until Barry whined. 

"Daddy, daddy, it's too much", he sobbed reluctantly. 

Harrison pulled immediately out and sat on Barry's chest. 

 

He smiled fatherly down to the rosy cheeks, sweaty hair and began to jerk off to the green eyes that slowly opened again. 

At this moment, Barry looked so young, so innocent until a smug grin appeared on his face whereupon Harrison came directly on Barry's face. 

"You have no clue for how long I wanted to see you like this", Harrison whispered in Barry's ear and kissed his dirty cheek. "I hope you know that now, since we had sex, you'll never get rid of me." 

Barry laughed happily and turned his face with closed eyes to the direction where he had heard the most beautiful voice on the earth. 

"I would never want to get rid of you, Daddy." 

 

Harrison smiled and got up to fetch tissues to clean Barry's face. 

"Do I have to go to my own bed again now?" 

"Isn't it common in relationships to share a bed?" 

 

Barry smiled happily. 

Now he was really in a relationship with the scientist Dr. Harrison Wells, the man he adored so much. 

Now, Harrison was his dad, best friend and lover in one. 

 

Barry had what he wanted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know whether you liked Barrison in this 'verse. 
> 
> xo  
> Aida


End file.
